Silent
by StarSpangledSilence
Summary: A small crack into Ivan's childhood life. Because it was so cold.  ONESHOT.


**It was so cold.**

**Flurries and flurries of soft ashen flakes flew towards the Earth, the blossoms of winter. Beautifully fluffy flakes that were bitter cold and lashed out like blistering blazes of fire. It was a grey day, a grey dawn, a greyer Twilight where the sun would never rise. The soft silence was so loud it hummed and howled in you.**

…**Cold. ..**

…**White….**

… **Alone….**

**A little cry in the snow, like the cry of a dying animal, bubbled through the silence.**

**All sound was frozen in the bitter frosts. Silvery shades and silken ices sapped the strength out of everything and overwhelmed.**

**A little boy shivered at the bottom of a mound of snow, his eyes clinging to the endless sea of ruffled grey silks. The only colour in the picture came from his starry eyes, large, crystalline eyes that would have reflected the faded tones of space, and filled to the brim with sparkly stars. They shone with a radiance that could only be brightened by the white snow around him. He blended in well; it was like they were a part of a greater whole, just a faded photograph, really.**

**More of the wistful winds, arms full of the chill they had to carry, swept through the lonely, endless fields of ice. The little boy's soft, grayish-blonde hair was topped by a supple blanket of snow. His skin was pure white, turning grey from the cold and he shivered, clutching a small sunflower to his heart. It had long since died in this bitter weather. Sunflowers were delicate, and they lived in fields of sunshine. To bring it into his land meant to kill it, and the little boy knew it.**

**But he could not help but hope that one of them would live, each and every time.**

**The petals, frozen and stained with black from frostbite, drooped sadly and threatened to blow off. The poor child let one of the deadened petals caress his cheek.**

**Noises. Were they people? Friends or enemies? Allies?**

**What was happening? Everything was simply still and silent. Frozen.**

"**Hey you!"**

**Little Ivan whirled around, snow shaking off of his little limbs. He was still unsure who was speaking until he saw two obvious shapes in the snow. His apparent Allies. But they were so mean to poor Russia, how could they be friends? Austria and Prussia were the Allies, he knew, and they were friends too. Russia would have liked a friend.**

"**Ja, you!" Prussia grinned, arrogant features turning into a growing smirk. "Whatcha doin' all alone? Where are your friends?" There were small swirls of sarcasm that traced every word and he knew there was.**

**Russia stayed silent and stared back numbly in the snow. Where was big sister Ukraine?**

**Austria closed a hand warningly over Prussia's shoulder. "Don't overdo it…" he muttered.**

**Prussia not overdoing was like sunny weather in Russia. The Albino grinned at Russia with obvious malice, knowing just how sensitive young Russia could be. "You know, I bet you half my money you'd make more friends if you stopped killing other people and walking around with flowers. Boys aren't s'pposed to play with flowers, My Mama said-"**

**And then they were gone.**

**There was only white again, endless shades of white and grey and terrible terrible blurs of shapes and even more flakes and it just flew around and around from the even more colourless skies, which matched the ground so perfectly they could have been mixed around because there was NO END to this-**

**And then Russia tripped from running so fast and fell into another mound of snow. His tears froze and cracked his skin, few slipping onto the snow and disappearing. Because he was Russia.**

**One day, he would grow big and strong. He would be stronger than Austria and Prussia added together. And he would make more friends than them all, he would collect them like he collected the dead sunflowers that littered his big empty, snowy empire. And he was tired of this colourlessness, he would fill it with the brightest colour of them all. Red.**

**Indeed, by this time, there was a bright red glint that stained the pristine, calm purple that his eyes had had before.**

**A/N~ This was written actually about a year ago, but my account looked so empty. **

**And to be honest, I rather liked it.**


End file.
